


"I think it hits different for gay dudes"

by WeezlBot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Will has difficulty taking advice from his friends.





	"I think it hits different for gay dudes"

“Will? I-holy! What happened?” Nico yelled, running to the side of his sobbing boyfriend. Will sat up and grabbed Nico in a tight hug, sniffling.

Lou Ellen poked her head in behind him, walked to the bed and peered at the laptop that was perched on the rumpled covers. “Ah, that explains it.”

Nico patted Will’s back and looked up. “What is it?”

Lou turned the laptop so that Nico could see what Will had been doing. “ The Song of Achilles. It’s pretty much like the gay man’s  Titanic if  Titanic were a book.”

“So… it has a sad end?”

“Yeah. I’ve read it. It made me sad too, but I think it hits different for gay dudes.”

Nico scrunched his eyebrows together. “Oh. What’s it about?”

“It’s a bit of a retelling of the myth-story?- of Achilles. To make it short, apparently he had a… a male lover who was killed in battle. The book is kind of the story of that.”

“Oh. Oh, dear. I never knew he had a… oh dear.”

“Yeah. It doesn’t get discussed much. Anyway, I didn’t really want Will to read it because I could see this happening.” She sat down and rubbed Will’s arm affectionately. “It’s okay, Will. They’re together in Elysium now.”

Will nodded. “I-I know. I was just worried that… worried about… I don’t think I could take it if… if the same thing happened to…” A harsh sob broke from his chest. 

“If Nico died in battle?” Lou suggested gently. 

Will nodded, squeezing Nico tight and burying his face in his hair. “I love you so much…”

“I know. I love you too,” Nico assured. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. We’re in New Rome now. We’re safe here. Not at war. Not in trouble. We’re safe.  _ I’m _ safe. I’m not going anywhere.” He put a gentle kiss on Will’s lips. “It’s okay.”

Will sniffled. “But what if… what if…”

_ Oh. I can’t promise him a forever. I can’t even necessarily promise him a tomorrow.  _ Nico didn’t say any more, just let him hold him close. Nico knew his words would backfire if he said any more. Lou Ellen wrapped her arms around Will and Nico and leaned her head on Will’s shoulder, putting a gentle kiss on his cheek. Will squeaked and curled in on himself, pressing Nico even tighter against his chest. Nico took a breath and adjusted himself so he was properly hugging the other boy, with arms and legs both. 

Will half-sighed half-sobbed out and rested his head on Nico’s shoulder. “Thanks… ah… thanks. I’m sorry. It’s just… I’ve seen what… I just don’t ever… ever want to… I’ve seen too many good kids under shrouds, I don’t ever want… I don’t ever want…”

“I know,” Nico whispered gently. “I know.”

“... I love you,” Will squeaked.

“I know. I love you too,” Nico reassured.

Lou felt that this would be a good time to excuse herself. She stood up and turned away from the lovey-dovey gayboys. “... I’ll be back.”

Will nodded. “Okay.”

Nico looked up and turned his head. “You go. I’ve got Will.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to our little sunflower,” Lou chuckled. She left the room to see her… friend, roommate, occasional sex partner Cecil Markowitz standing at the counter cooking burgers in a skillet. “And now, in a more heterosexual part of the apartment, what are you up to?”

“Making burgers. You?”

“Reassuring Will after he started crying over a book that I told him he shouldn’t read because it would make him cry.”

Cecil nodded and snorted. He never did understand what made Will tick. The guy almost seemed like a masochist at times. “Sounds about right.

“I never do know what’s going on with that guy.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never actually read The Song of Achilles. I just heard it discussed on Tumblr a lot. Also, I’m not a gay man, but I’m pretty sure that what Lou says is true. Generally, people are more affected when they can relate more to the person who's hurt, I think.


End file.
